Christmas blizard
by StephRavens
Summary: This is a one chapter story that I wrote about my character Stephanie and J K Rowlings character Remus Lupin. I hope you like it.


It was Christmas break during my 6th year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Weasley's had invited me to stay with them as my parents were no longer around.

So here I was sitting in the living room at the Weasleys. I was alone as everyone had gone to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Well I thought I was alone until I heard a voice,

"Stephanie what are you doing here? I thought eveyone went shopping" came the voice. As I turned around I saw the face of Remus Lupin who was also staying with the Weasley's this Christmas.

"Oh hello Remus. Yes everyone did go shopping but I already did mine so I decided to stay behind" I said with a smile.

"Oh ok. Oh, and by the way, I think we're in for a white Christmas this year."

"Huh?"I questioned

"If you look outside Stephanie you will see it snowing. And I hope the others get back soon it's really coming down and it's going to turn into a storm." he said sounding quite concerened.

"How can you tell?" I asked after getting up and looking out of the window next to him.

"call it instincts"..."So would you like some hot chocolate im going to make myself some" he continued

"Oh, yeah I'd love some" I replied still looking out the window. When I knew Remus had gone in to the kitchen my facial expression changed from being completely calm to worried. I could feel there was going to be a storm as well and I didn't want them to get caught in it.

"Here you go Stephanie" Remus said.

"Thank you" I said taking the cup of hot chocolaty liquid. As I started sipping the hot drink I proceeded over to the fireplace and sat down I none of the comfortable crimson red chairs that sat there. I then heard Remus walk around the back of my chair andsit in the one infront of mine. We seemed to just sit there in a comfortable silence. It was so quiet that I could hear the snow speed up and hit the window. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a couple of degrees and I felt myself shiver. Apparently my shivering was visible to Remus as I saw him get up, take his jacket off and he drapped it on my shoulders.

"thank you" I mumbled.

"It's no problem at all. It is getting quite cold in here. The fires diming that could be the reason i'll make it hotter again" he said sweetly whilst going over to the fire. I had never really noticed that Remus had a very nice smile.

"Well I erm,Im going to go and take a shower" I said.

"Okay then see you when your finished" he smiled again. 'wow' I thought once again.

So I went upstairs and felt the cold wooden floorboards creek underneath me. I went into the room that I was sharing with Hermione and Ginny. I then proceeded into the bathroom that the 3 of us share and turned on the shower. I then got undressed and walked in to the shower. I felt the water burning my skin and it felt wonderful. It felt amazing, it felt as if there was nothing else in the world except for me and the water spraying on to my naked skin. After about 10 minutes I had finished washing myself and turned off the shower. I grabbed one of the clean, white and fluffy towels that Mrs Weasley placed in her for us and wrapped it around my body. I felt the cold floor under my bare feet as I walked in to the bedroom and put on a black lacy bra and panties, a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. I also put on the fluffy black slippers that my friend bought me as an early Christmas present and she made me open it infront of her. I once again heard the floor boards creek under my feet as I walked back to Remus.

Remus' P.O.V

"Well I erm, Im going to go and take a shower" I heard Stephanie say.

"Okay then see you when your finished" I said with a smile.

I then watched her walk up the creeking stairs and I sighed. Everytime I look at her I just want to kiss her. I mean I know in my mind that she is only 16 years old but that being said she is of legal age, she is also smart, funny and extermly beautiful. Then a thought poped into my head about her taking a shower. I could almost imagine her naked skin under the hot water. 'Shit' I thought as I was getting slightly hard from the thought. Once again I sighed knowing that no way in her right mind would she want to persue any sort of relationship with me. I once again hear the floor boards creek and I swear at that point my heart stopped. I saw Stephanie walking down the stairs in a pair of shorts and a red tank top with some slippers on and shelooked amazing.

Normal P.O.V

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw him sitting in the chair facing the stairs and when I looked over to him I saw him watching me. Knowing that his eyes were on me made the heat go to my cheeks.

"Y-your feeling warmer then I see" I heard him stutter.

"Y-yes I am thanks."

I walked back over to the chairs and sat down on the one opposite him. As I sat down I saw two mugs, picking one of them up I put it under my nose and inhailed the sweet aroma. I then realised that it was hot chocolate. I smiled and then started drinking it. When I gothalf way through my drink I looked up and noticed that Remus was looking at me.

"Do I have something on my face" I asked putting down the cup and touching my face.

"No. No" here plied quickly.

"Oh, okay. Then why were you staring at me?" I questioned him.

"W-ell I-i was erm.." he trailed off.

"You were?"

"Okay fine Im going to tell you and I don't want you to freak out" he said standing up and walking over to me.

He grasped my hand pulling me out of the chair startling me a little. He pull me flush against his chest and I once again felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"I want to say that I think you look beautiful and not just right now you look beautiful always" he whispered directly into my ear then nibbling on it. I blushed even harder and I saw him lean down and his soft lips were upon mine. It felt amazing and I definatly felt a spark. His lips were soft and the kiss was extremly passionate. When we broke away I suddenly felt under dressed.

"Wow" thats all I could say to him.

"So your not angry that I did that?"

"No way" i laughed.

He laughed and leaned down to take me in to another passionate kiss. I heard the wind roaring and the snow hitting the windows and I knew that there was no way that everyone was going to be back until at least tomorrow morning. Perfect. His lips trailed down my neck looking for that one spot that would make me moan and surely enough he found it. I felt his hands trail down the sides of my shirt and then back up pulling my top up to.

He kissed me once more. A s the kisses we shared got more heated I knew that I needed more skin contact. So I tugged on the bottom of his shirt and he knew that I wanted it off him. We broke apart long enough for him to take of his shirt and to take mine off too. As he stared at my bra clad breasts I knew I was blushing. His lips were soon back to attacking my neck with feverish kisses and my hands were trailing up and down his chest.

I soon found him lowering to the ground with him on top of me. His hands went around to my back expertly unsnapping my bra. He pulled it off of me and threw it in a random place. I gasped as I felt my nipples pucker in the slightly cool air and goosebumps erupted on my skin. I soon felt him caress my breast. He was soft at first but as my moans got louder he became rougher. His lips trailed down from my neck to my left breast and his hot, wet mouth enclosed over my hardened nipple.

Soon I couldn't take it and I had to feel as much of him as possible. So I placed my hands on his stomach and then they travelled futher south trying to undo his belt buckle and not succeeding at all. I heard him laugh and he reached down to undo it himself. After it was undone I took over and pulled his pants down and I realised he had gone commando.

"Were you planning this?" I smirked.

"N-no I-i..."

"I was kidding".

With a smirk plastered on my face I resumed touching him. I balled my hand into a fist around his shaft and I heard a moan come from deep within his throat. As I pumped along his shaft I felt him struggle to take off my shorts but soon and surely he had them off aswell as my lacy panties and we were both startk naked touching eachother and elicting moans from one another. When he kissed me once more I knew that I couldnt wait any longer.

"I need you right now. I need you inside of me now" I demanded.

"Have it your way"

And with one thrust he was buried deep inside me. I was so thankful that I wasn't a virgin or that would have hurt enough. But it felt incredible. He was long, thick and perfect. Ashe got into a rhythem I began to follow it. Our hips moved in sync with eachother. When I moaned he groaned. When I was loud he was loud. It was perfect. I could hear the fire crackling in the background. I could hear the wind blow the snow against the house. All of that adding to our love making made it even more better.

"H-harder. Im-gonna..." I trailed off as I felt my climax approaching. I could feel him pulsing inside of me and I knew he was near his peak too. With a good final thrust he spilled his seed inside of me and I came at the feeling.

We just layed there him on top of me whilst trying to get our breathing back to normal. I felt him appatharate us into a bedroom and just when I was drifting off to sleep I heard him utter the words"I love you". The wind then seemed to calm down and as I looked towards the window I saw that the snow was falling ever so softly and everything was perfect after I said "I love you too."


End file.
